Half of a Pair for Me
by Sako Akarui
Summary: Just a cutsie lil HermioneGeorge fic. 8th chapter up. Uped the rating for seriously mild cursing, but its probably still G. (Really, it's nothing...) I'm now considering this fic as a 5th year AU.
1. Half of a Pair for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or House names or George (though I wouldn't mind owning the last one...er, ^^;) Or anything else related to HP. So don't sue me. Thank youz!  
  
A Half of a Pair for Me  
  
George seemed quite bored, sitting all by his lonesome by the Gryffindor fire. They weren't exactly sure how they'd managed it, but Fred had gotten detention, and George hadn't. It was absurd, unheard of, and quite strange to say the least.  
  
Now, if George weren't the troublemaker extraordinaire that he was, (and the procrastinator as well) he might have used this time to pick up some of his work and get it done, perhaps even bring up his grades. But, no, he had more important things to do ...like....count the little cracks in the wall. Yeah, someone REALLY needed to get that done. And, gosh darn it, George was that someone!  
  
"George, what on EARTH are you doing?" Hermione Granger was looking at him very strangely from across the room. She'd just come back from the library, looking for Ron and Harry. (She'd later learn that they had run off to pull a prank they'd been thinking of on the Slytherins, and hadn't really wanted to hear about all the school rules they were breaking, which happened to be 73 and a half.)  
  
"I'm counting the cracks in the wall. I'm up to 59, if you'd like to know." George smiled good naturedly in Hermione's general direction, while trying to keep his eyes on the wall. He didn't want to lose count.  
  
"Couldn't you be doing something more...useful?" Hermione was slightly at a lost, baffled that anyone would ACTUALLY count the cracks in a wall. It was insane, and pointless and...something Fred and George would be likely to do. She looked around, suddenly aware of something that was missing.  
  
"Where's Fred?"  
  
"Oh, he has detention."  
  
"George! You know better than to skiv off on detentions!"  
  
"Whoever said I got one?" George gave Hermione a quizzical look, ignoring the wall. It was true that the pair were rarely seen apart, but really, if George were skipping detention, didn't she think that Fred would, too?  
  
"Oh, well, I just assumed...I'm sorry." And she really was. She hadn't meant to accuse him like that, especially unjustly. It was just that she never really saw George without Fred. In fact, she hadn't considered telling them apart normally from the beginning. She only knew this was George because of his Weasley sweater. She felt suddenly embarrassed for herself. Why hadn't she ever tried to distinguish between them before? They were two different people. She resolved to start fixing that now.  
  
"You don't REALLY want to count the cracks on the wall, do you?" Hermione set her books down on the table, and then leaned against them, looking at George.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I'd have to start over. Why? You aren't actually thinking about berating me to STUDY, now, of all things?"  
  
"No, I was thinking of...I don't know, playing Gobstones or something. Perhaps chess. I really need some practice so I don't lose so horribly to Ron."  
  
"Oh, and you don't have homework you need to be getting to?" George put on his ever-so-practiced Percy impression, staring down his imaginary glasses at Hermione. She just laughed.  
  
"I finished it all. Actually, I'm finished all the way up until we get out for Christmas." It wasn't too far off, and all the deadlines had been given already. Hermione was actually proud of all the work she had done. True, she could do with more studying, but part of her didn't want to leave George alone.  
  
"Oh, well, look at me, I'm all done," George singsonged, as he got up and danced around, hands in the air. He stopped to laugh as Hermione hit him playfully in the arm, and picked up a wizards' chess set off the table.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop already. So which color do you want, white or black?"  
  
"...Is there a red?" Hermione smiled up at him, George's flaming red hair stunningly obvious and a truly bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Red? Where...Why would you say red?" George was laughing again. "Do either of these look somewhat red to you?" George started shaking a pawn in front of Hermione's face, trying to pretend to be serious now. It was hard work, it really was.   
  
"No, but I'd like to play a red one."  
  
"Do you want me to change the color of the bloody set, then?"   
  
"Ooo, yes please." Hermione smiled as innocently as she could, while George looked exasperated. Demanding, wasn't she? He shook his head before taking out his wand, and sat for a full five minutes staring at the pawn.  
  
"Well?" Hermione said.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"You know the spell for that, don't you?"  
  
"Know the spell? Know the spell? My little Hermione, I could do this spell in my sleep. I could do this spell while hitting a bludger into a Slytherin's face and cursing another. 'Do I know this spell,'..." George waved the pawn in front of her face again, pretending to be insulted. Meanwhile, he was combing through all the spells he knew. He DID know a spell to make things red, didn't he? He HAD to know the spell.  
  
Hermione grabbed the pawn and leaned forward, pulling him down to meet his eyes.  
  
"It's rutilus," she said quietly.  
  
"...I knew that." George smiled slightly, before kissing her lightly. Hermione blushed suddenly as she let go and sat back up. George just leaned back and winked.  
  
"You're cute when you get all forceful like that." 


	2. The Second Half

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, including, but not limited to, everything related to Harry Potter in this fic! (lol, I'm not sure exactly what I just said, but, eh ^^)  
  
A/N: Thanx reviewers! Its great to read input from you guys, and helps to write more (I think this is one of my fastest updates oO;)  
  
Enter Fred - The Second Half  
  
Ron never remembered taking this long for one turn during a game with Hermione. She wasn't a great chess player. But all of a sudden, she had developed a skill for it. To say the least, Ron was a little irritated. For once, Hermione wasn't losing. They NEEDED her to lose at something. It was good for her.  
  
"'Mione, you're getting awfully good at this."  
  
Hermione laughed. She'd been having a lot of practice now, with George that is. But they never seemed to finish there games anymore...well, not CHESS games...  
  
A couple weeks had past, and it was now the end of the Christmas vacation. George and Hermione had started spending a good deal more time together including a very entertaining, personal Christmas celebration for two. But both of them felt...how to put this? Guilty? Perhaps a little. It was an odd situation to be in, seeing as Ron and George were brothers. But even Fred didn't know.  
  
Correction: Fred didn't KNOW, but he'd grown increasingly suspicious. Twins have a hard time hiding things from each other completely, but George was doing one heck of a job.  
  
"So, George, we ready to get over to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Fred asked, twirling a fake wand about. It turned into a rubber duck with a squeak and he laughed.  
  
"Er,...tomorrow you mean?"  
  
"George!"  
  
"Alright! we can go...er....how long?" Fred took on a stern expression, as he turned to the Fat Lady, giving the password and stepping up into the entrance.  
  
"George, brother, you've been acting mightily odd lately..."  
  
"Odd? Odder than usual you mean?" George interrupted, evasively.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious here you know! You shouldn't keep things from me."  
  
"What things? Hey, there, Hermione, Ron, Harry." George grinned good-naturedly at the trio in the common room. They were playing chess, and Hermione looked like she was holding her own against Ron for once. His eyes met hers for just a second, but that was all that was really necessary. They both knew what they meant to each other now.  
  
Fred dropped his frustration against George. He didn't want to tell his own twin, fine, then Fred would have to find out for himself. He swung around behind Ron, distracted from his thoughts by this perfect opportunity.  
  
"Little brother, are you LOSING to HERMIONE at chess? This is YOUR game!"  
  
"I'm not losing," Ron muttered irritably.  
  
"Perhaps he's losing on purpose, eh George?"  
  
"Er...." George blanked. Luckily Fred was busy dealing with Ron's fist, aimed directly at his head. George looked quickly at Hermione to see how she was taking this all. She was laughing at their antics as Ron was now fighting tooth and nail to get at Fred.  
  
"Oi, George, this must be serious! Look at the passion..." Fred snickered uncontrollably. This was what life was all about...teasing little brothers about the crushes they didn't even know they had.  
  
"Hermione...can we meet earlier tomorrow?" George asked in a hushed whisper. Hermione blushed suddenly, glancing at Harry. He was deeply interested in his Chudley Cannons book. Ok, he was out to lunch.  
  
"George...we shouldn't talk about this here!"  
  
"Can we, or can't we?" Ron seemed to be getting tired, so Hermione hurriedly said yes before calling out:  
  
"Oh, Fred, leave him alone already. We have a game to finish." Fred laughed one last time before stopping.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll see the three of you later than. Come on, George, we've got some planning to do." They needed to make sure they got everything together for their big prank. And when they said everything, they meant it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, so we're set then?" Fred sat on his bed, running a hand through his tousled red hair. It was early, and a Saturday, and he was awake. There was something wrong here...  
  
"Yeah, we are. You have the potion list, yes?" George was fully dressed already, and just fixing the worst of his hair in a mirror. He'd probably have to fix it again anyway...  
  
"...I thought YOU had the list."  
  
George turned to his twin. "You didn't get the book out of the library?"  
  
"Oh, come on, George, I got caught up in something, you know how it is. Just a quick distraction and the thought was out of my head. You can go grab it quickly before we head for the ol' humped crone statue." George sighed.  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
"Well, seeing as you're dressed..." Fred looked down at his pajamas, and his cold and un-socked feet. "I think you're a bit better suited for the job."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back..." George hurried out of the dorm, and out Gryffindor Tower. He was a bit pressed for time, seeing as he had to meet Hermione. But he could still get back and get Fred out of there in time to be with Hermione, even if it was short. Perhaps if he had gone just a tiny bit slower, he could've prevented a whole mess of problems.  
  
Hermione had just gotten up, and decided to go up and see George now. He'd just passed out of the common room and into the corridors of the castle as she descended the last step. He wasn't in the common room, so she cautiously went up to his dorm, up the boys' stairs.  
  
She knocked softly, peeking in after a second. There he was, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hermione? Well, good morning to you." Fred smiled as best he could while he wondered what she was doing up here at all.  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Well, yes..." Fred's smile twitched for a second but he controlled it. Where was she going with this...?  
  
Hermione's face broke into a grin, too, as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She ran forward, seating herself practically on top of 'George' and threw her arms around his neck. She leaned forward to kiss him before he quite knew what was happening.  
  
"Er, Hermione, this is awfully sweet of you, but don't you think we should get to know each other a bit first?" Fred was a bit shocked. 'A bit' being like Snape had started passing out Canary Creams to the Slytherins and gave perfect marks to Fred and George. Just 'a bit'.  
  
"If that's your idea of a joke, your getting quite below your normal standard." Hermione frowned. Was something wrong?  
  
"Well, how about this joke. Knock knock?" Hermione's face brightened up. She liked George's jokes.  
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"Fred."  
  
"Fred who - oh......"  
  
Hermione let him go and stood up, suddenly realizing what had happened. This was...awkward. Totally unsure of what to do or say, she stood there in hesitation, before sitting back on the bed (though this time, she choose her own seat, rather than trying to share Fred's)  
  
Fred smiled to himself. Was his twin sneaky or what... He stood up, turning to Hermione.  
  
"If you'd be kind enough to wait right here..." He turned and walked downstairs to the common room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
George ran up the last set of stairs, book in hand, before opening the portrait hole and scrambling in. He was panting slightly as he walked across the common room. Fred then came jogging down the stairs and promptly took the book from his hand.  
  
"Go on up, your girlfriend's waiting for you." George nodded and started up before he realized what his twin had said. He smacked his forehead as Fred chuckled, looking up their potion.  
  
A/N: Thanx for getting through Chapter 2, guys. And please R/R. ^^ Thank you! 


	3. Me and My Malaclaw

Disclaimer: All characters within this fic are, in fact, related to Harry Potter, as you most presumably guessed. Sadly, they aren't owned by me. So no sueing of myself, seeing as I couldn't pay you anyway ^^;  
  
A/N: Sorry for the bit of a derth there of updates...^^; I got caught on one bit of this chapter, but I got it finished now, so enjoy! And thank you to my reviewers. Wouldn'ta written this much without ya!  
  
Just Me and My Malaclaw...  
  
"George, I need to study!" Hermione was reaching across for her book that George was keeping just out of her reach, a huge smile on her face. "You need to stop teasing me!"  
  
"Oh, but it's so fun!" he replied, his grin just as wide. He pulled the book behind him, making Hermione lean against him now. They were all giggles in no time.  
  
Fred just rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the 7th years boys dorm wide. "Get a room already..."  
  
George and Hermione jumped as they heard Fred, but relaxed. "Oh, it's just you Fred...thought it was Lee or someone."  
  
"Well, that's a lovely welcome, dear brother. I sure do feel appreciated..." Fred had picked up a book on his bedside table, sitting on his bed and reading.  
  
"Fred...are you studying?!" George asked, incredulous.  
  
"What? No, of course not! What are you thinking! I'm not THAT bored. This is for our...project..."  
  
"What project?" Hermione interjected, looking between them. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Just a little fun, Hermione! I promise, no one will get hurt...much..." Fred snickered at them. Maybe they were getting into one of those spats...  
  
Hermione and George looked like they might, but they were interrupted by pounding feet up the stairs. Ron walked through the open door, with Harry just behind.  
  
"Oi, we thought we heard 'Mione up here." He looked at George and Hermione, sitting on the bed together. "'Mione, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Just helping George study," Fred said quickly. "George's gotten awfully bad about it. Worse than me even." Fred held up his book, as if that would help support his story. (Which actually just made Harry and Ron look at him very oddly, not helping much at all.) Hermione and George, however, caught on.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, he does need to study for his NEWTs." Hermione said, not too convincingly.  
  
"Er...of course..." George picked up Hermione's book, leaning back on his bed.  
  
"Oh..." said Ron, not sure what to make of this. "Alright. Well, it's almost time for Care of Magical Creatures. You don't want to miss it, do you?"  
  
"Oh no! Of course not!" Hermione was up in a flash and out the door, running up to her dorm to get her own books before meeting Ron and Harry at the portrait.  
  
"You ok, 'Mione? We haven't seen you as much," Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I've...I've been studying! Our OWLs are right around the corner you know."  
  
"See, Harry? I told you, studying. We didn't even need to ask." Ron had gotten over his initial shock of seeing Hermione and George sitting together like that. Things were just fine. Although it was odd that Hermione, a 5th Year, was helping someone like George, a 7th Year...  
  
"Say, Hermione, why were you helping George? I mean, you are two years behind him, aren - "  
  
"Oh, look, there's Hagrid, we'd better hurry or we'll be late!" Hermione ran out ahead of the boys, hoping Ron would forget his question. She really didn't want to come up with another lie for it. She couldn't even think of one!  
  
"Hello, Hagrid! What are we studying today?" Hermione asked, as Ron and Harry caught up.  
  
"Ah! There you three are. Thought yeh might be late." Hagrid turned to address the whole class, his voice booming out. "Today we're studying the Mackled Malaclaw. Now, you all need ter keep careful around these, 'cause if yeh get bitten, all yer luck will be bad fer a long time, and I don' think any of yeh can afford that what with yer OWLs comin' up." He turned while Ron looked at his friends.  
  
"Malaclaws? Bad luck? Why do I get a sinking feeling that Hagrid's found another friend we need to stay away from?" They watched with some apprehension as Hagrid brought around a crate, similar to the Blasted-Ended Skrewts ones (which was already a sign of bad things to come)...  
  
Inside were over a dozen lobster-like creatures scuttling about, light grey with dark green spots. Most of the class recoiled, very wary of getting bitten now. The trio looked in, mildly curious, but mostly just apprehensive. None of them really wanted any more bad luck than they ended up receiving anyway.  
  
"Er, Hagrid, are you sure about the bad luck thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure? O' course I'm sure. Now, all of yeh put on yer dragon hide gloves and we'll get to know these lil' creatures."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione surrounded their Malaclaw, looking like they'd rather run away. (Previous experience with Hagrid's choice of animals had taught them to be wary.) That is, until the Malaclaw curled itself up and sat on the ground.  
  
"Is...is it taking a NAP?!" Ron asked, incredulous. Here they were, surrounding an 11 inch Malaclaw, dragon hide gloves securely on and wands ready, and it decided to take a nap.  
  
Hermione walked forward, to look at it closer.  
  
"I think it is..." Hermione reached forward, tentatively, when the Malaclaw jerked to life and rushed at her. With a small shriek she jumped back, holding her arms up. The Malaclaw bit her just above the glove before Ron got over and kicked the thing a good couple of feet away, where it calmly curled itself up again.  
  
Hermione was still holding her arm when Harry and Ron sat down next to her (Ron had needed a few minutes to curse at the thing under his breath...) The bite didn't look too bad...and she didn't FEEL any different...  
  
"Are you okay, 'Mione? Didn't bite you, did it?"  
  
"Erm...yes, but it's not to bad, rea-" Hermione stopped as she was suddenly soaked head to toe. Seemed someone had tried to hex their Malaclaw, missed, and had hit the water collecting barrel at Hagrid's hut. And, what luck, it soaked Hermione head to toe and no one else.  
  
"Wow...........guess Hagrid was right then...."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Harry..." Hermione wasn't too happy now. What was she going to do? She couldn't have bad luck! She was barely keeping up the pace now, let alone with bad luck!  
  
Hagrid rushed over taking a look at Hermione's arm. Instead of having her take herself to the hospital wing, he told Harry and Ron to accompany her. After all, she was bound to meet something horrid along the way; she could use some help.  
  
The trek up to the castle was in a sense, uneventful. Hermione only met with 3 holes they'd never noticed in all of their years at Hogwarts, and tripped flat on her face. Inside, Peeves made a spectacular entrance by spraying glow-in-the-dark paint-like-substance everywhere as soon as the trio entered. Luckily, Ron and Harry were only sparingly hit. Hermione was covered, and lo-and-behold, the paint-like-substance mixed with the water and turned into a glue-like-paint-like-substance, meaning she couldn't get it off no matter how hard she tried. After stubbing her toe on a suit of armor that she SWORE stuck it's foot out at her, they finally reached the hospital wing doors. Unfortunately...  
  
"It's LOCKED!!! Why is the hospital wing LOCKED?!?!"  
  
"Perhaps, Hermione, because Madam Pomphrey went out to pick up some supplies..." Harry said, matter-of-factly while reading a note posted on the door. Hermione glared at him, rather annoyed at this whole situation. She suddenly ran off to the dorms, ignoring Harry and Ron's spluttering about the rest of Hagrid's class.  
  
After hitting the trick step and yelling incoherently at suits of armor she kept stubbing toes on. She climbed through the portrait hole, only to find Fred and George sitting on the couch in the common room on a free period.  
  
"Hermione? Wha- what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said shortly, rushing up the stairs to her dorm. George glanced at Fred before trudging up to his own dorm, now somewhat depressed. Harry and Ron entered only to see George reach the top.  
  
"What's wrong with HIM?"  
  
"Ah, found out he was stuck with me as a study buddy," Fred said, more bubbly than anyone would expect. He was even humming! Which left Ron and Harry in a very odd state.  
  
"...Do you understand any of this?" Ron asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Nope. Not one thing..." 


	4. Mush and Mess

Disclaimer: Harry Potter related things don't belong to me. That includes characters, and Quidditch junk, and other such accutriaments. I believe glow-in-the-dark glue-like-paint-like-substance is my own, though I could be wrong. This fic is for fun, and sueing is hardly fun. Plus, you'd get very little money. It's hardly worth it.  
  
A/N: *climbs from under stack of HW from teachers* okay, I have the update. See? See? I haven't died... Hearts to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Mush and Mess  
  
Hermione was attempting to comb her hair when she heard a knock on the door to the dorm. Overly frustrated with the whole world at this point, she ignored it, still trying to deal with this glue-like-paint-like substance.  
  
"Hermione...?" George asked slowly, opening the door. He spotted her by her mirror, in a clean set of robes, but hair still a mess.  
  
"Hermione, did I do something?"  
  
"No. But you can leave anyway," Hermione said, straining with her brush.  
  
"But, I was worried! What happened?" George sidled up next to her, utterly perplexed. What *had* happened. And what was in her hair? It smelt like a salamander wearing excessive amounts of hair spray. Not at all nice. Hermione watched his face in the mirror. He wouldn't leave if she didn't tell him...  
  
"Okay fine, I'll tell you. Just hold on a second." She went to go dump her brush in the bathroom. It was completely ruined from her attempts to pull it through her hair. When she got back, George was lying across her bed, head in his hands, waiting patiently enough. She sat down next to him, sighing. This would just have to be the way of things.  
  
And then, she just started talking. She told him everything that had happened, every stupid detail, every stubbed toe. Soon enough, she wasn't talking to him so much as to herself.  
  
"...and now everything will be ruined. And I won't be able to do all of my assignments or keep up with class discussions, and they'll study things that I had missed and never learned, and everything else good will go bad too, and then I'll lose y-" Hermione bit her tongue. What had she been about to say?! She could feel her face flushing, quickly matching the color of the Quidditch Quaffle. The glow-in-the-dark paint-like substance reflected the color rosily.  
  
"Is that all? Hermione, I don't know how to say this, but none of that is really due to luck. You work hard for it. So how could this little Malaclaw incident really affect it? And as for this Yeh..." he said, copying her cut off sentence. "I'm sure he can't be with you for no good reason at all." Hermione just couldn't stop herself from crying now. When had George gotten so thoughtful and sincere?  
  
"But things had been so perfect. Now they won't and it'll be the end of us."  
  
"Nah, I'm sure he'd be up for a bit of a challenge. You have to have a bit of risk to have some fun...Now, I just have to figure out who this Yeh is! Not too many people with Y names. Let's see...I've heard tell 'Young' was a guys name, though what kind of parents would do that I've no clue. Would that be a pity type date then? Then there's-" Hermione grabbed her pillow and whacked George's face. This was the George she'd gotten to know, as of recent. But at least she was laughing again. Laughing, that is, until she heard the door open with a slam.  
  
Hermione stood up abruptly, as a thud could be heard elsewhere in the room. All she noticed, though, was Ron standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ron! I ...look we..." she looked down at George for help, but noticed that, suddenly, he wasn't there. She didn't know what to say now.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? You ran off all of a sudden,.."  
  
"R-Ron! What do you think you're doing, bashing into a girl's dorm!!!"  
  
"But I was -"  
  
"I could have been changing, you know!"  
  
Ron paused, thinking about this now. Part of him was actually thinking about that situation, and it seemed almost disappointed that it hadn't actually happened...wait, no, he was NOT disappointed, he was glad. That would've created a highly embarrassing moment, and, besides, Ron had thoroughly convinced himself that he didn't like Hermione, no matter what Fred kept spewing out.  
  
"I..I'm sorry, I mean...I was...we was, er were...worried...me and Harry that is.....I'll just wait downstairs then..." Ron turned awkwardly back towards the door, trying to keep his face at least two shades lighter than his hair, as 'interesting' thoughts kept running unchecked through his head.   
  
As soon as the door closed, Hermione whipped around.  
  
"George? George, where'd you go?" she hissed, looking around. A groan lead her around to the other side of her bed. George was lying on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You know, I think your floor's harder than ours..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Okay, that was FAR too close. We need to be more careful."  
  
"Right, and we need painkillers."  
  
"Right, and pa - George! I'm serious!"  
  
"Me too..." George caught Hermione's stern look and decided that now wasn't quite the time. "Alright, so careful. I can do careful."  
  
"George, you can't even get through a Potions class without getting at least three threats of expulsion."  
  
"Ah, but that's Snape. Come now, how can I pass up an opportunity to disrupt his class?"  
  
"George, PLEASE, I'm really serious here! You shouldn't come up here anymore. And I can't go to your dorm, either. Now, look, I have to go downstairs before -" Hermione was cut off as the door flew open yet again. George dropped to the floor with another thud, while Hermione whipped about to face the door.  
  
"Having fun, love birds?" Fred asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Fred, come here. I have something to give you..." George groaned, pulling himself up onto Hermione's bed.  
  
"Not in that tone. You'll smack me upside the head. I know you George."  
  
"Then you know that you deserve it. It's only proper that I share with my twin. Come, join in my headache."  
  
"Oh stop, BOTH of you." Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I have to go downstairs before Harry or Ron decides to come up and check on me again." She left the twins there as she left the room. Fred grinned at her retreating figure.  
  
"You two in a little spat then?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay then? Look I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think -"  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I probably shouldn't have exploded at you...Harry, what is it?" Harry had been looking at her with the queerest expression.  
  
"Your hair looks like it's in an awful state." Hermione felt the mess that had been her hair not too long ago.  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps Madam Pomphrey will have something to get this out. Did her note say when she'd be back?"  
  
Harry glanced at his watch, then groaned, remembering that it had broken last year at the second task. Instead, he look at the clock on the common room wall.  
  
"If we leave now, we'll probably be there when she gets back."  
  
"Good, let's go then. I want this gunk out of my hair as soon as possible." Ron climbed through the portrait hole, and Hermione went after him. Harry was climbing through, when he heard a noise behind him. Turning to look, he saw Fred come down the staircase of the girls' dorms. Harry had seen him go up, and that was all fine and dandy. But then, Fred came down AGAIN. No, wait, that had to be...George...  
  
But Ron had said that Hermione was alone up there. And only Fred had gone up after Ron...  
  
A number of events suddenly all clicked in Harry Potter's mind, as he connected the dots. And the picture didn't look too happy for Ron.  
  
"Harry, are you coming already?"  
  
"Right, sorry 'Mione." Harry turned back around to join his two friends, planning on talking with Hermione later. 


	5. Jealous Flower & Pet Dragon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter type things not owned by me. Owned by other, luckier people.   
  
A/N: The last chapter seems to have nothing to it, so I'm putting this out at about the same time. Plus, I did kind of leave you without updates for a while...he he...u.u;  
  
A Jealous Flower and her Pet Dragon  
  
Madam Pomphrey was looking over Hermione's hair, tutting.  
  
"This will take a good deal of work to get out..."  
  
"But you can, can't you?"  
  
"Well, certainly, though it'd be easier if one could just cut most of it off instead..."  
  
"Cut it off?!" Hermione had waited outside the hospital wing with Harry and Ron for half an hour. (Unfortunately, the clock in the Gryffindor common room was fast) and Hermione had had to sit there as practically the entire school walked by. Apparently, some of the stairs were being temperamental, so they all lead to the hospital wing. Everyone on their way to dinner had to walk right by the trio. It was all Hermione could do to ignore their remarks. And now she'd have to go out there with short hair as well?!  
  
"Please, Madam Pomphrey, there must be another way..."  
  
"Hermione, I know you like your hair as is, but I simply don't have enough supplies to get this gunk out of THAT much hair. Come now, it'll grow back in time. It's only hair." Hermione sighed resignedly, turning her back to Madam Pomphrey as she picked up a pair of scissors.  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy Parkinson couldn't have thought of a better sight to see on her way to the Great Hall. Granger's hair, which had already been a disaster by itself, had been covered in goop. The best part had been seeing it glow from down the hall in the dim castle light. She thought she'd catch one more glance at the gunk-haired bookworm after dinner, so she headed back towards the hospital wing.  
  
Sadly, though, she arrived at the hospital wing just as Hermione stepped out, gunk-free. Pansy was fuming with disappointment until she noticed something odd. Something odd that she didn't like at all. She turned straight around, stalking off to the dungeons.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, sorting through pictures. He had to make sure that he had the correct blackmail pictures in the right piles. Otherwise, he'd lose the essence of blackmail, in which he would be the only one to know, and thus, had to be quieted. Normally by favors and errands of sorts. Anything that suited his fancy, really. He also had to see who exactly he could blackmail now. He never took any of his pictures. Mostly, they were stolen from Colin Creevey. (The little hyperactive freak took so many, he forgot the subjects for nearly all of them, and never missed the rolls of film Crabbe and Goyle stole.) And now that these had been developed, he could put them to some use.  
  
After putting aside yet another picture of Seamus and Lavender (they were useless to blackmail now, seeing as most other people were catching on to those two) Draco found a most interesting one.  
  
"Well, I'd never expect him to do anything alone. I thought he was attached to his brother...but this IS an interesting development, isn't it?" Draco smiled wickedly, taking in the full aspect of what this photo meant. That is, until the door slammed open.  
  
"Pansy? Really, you're going to scare the shiznits out of someone, slamming back doors like that..." Draco went back to his pictures. Slytherins didn't care so much about the girl/boy dorm rules. Mostly, they believed that if they wanted to be together that badly, they'd find a way to do it anyway. Pansy had come up to the boys' dorm often enough, though she'd given up on anything happening between herself and Draco.  
  
Last summer, Pansy had gotten to spend her vacation at Malfoy Manor. Then, she'd been excited. Of course, then, she'd still been fawning over Draco. She soon discovered that this was hardly worth it. Sure, Draco seemed to enjoy the attention. But their sudden burst of time together had shown her that he enjoyed it for just that and nothing more. He really didn't like her that way. Plus, he was...and how could she say this? A bit preoccupied. The whole summer, and still she only heard about the Gryffindorks and how he'd get them back. There WAS more to life than making Gryffindors suffer, though that was a definite perk. All in all, their relationship had changed significantly.  
  
Of course, Draco wasn't an idiot. He noticed the change. Part of him was a bit upset to loose this fawning attention. It could be fun, at times. Though there were those times where it was downright annoying as well. And this sudden ability to get second opinions that were longer than grunts and nods had its upsides.  
  
And sometimes downsides.  
  
Not to mention the complaining. And sometimes nagging. And the fact that she never seemed to tire of telling him that all his plans were downright pointless. And the fact that she slammed the door of his dorm at least twice a day just to get at him JUST to do all this crap. They weren't sure if they were friends or enemies anymore.  
  
It was a very odd relationship indeed.  
  
"Did you catch a look at Granger today, out by the hospital wing?"  
  
"Of course. I even hope to have Crabbe and Goyle steal Creevey's film evidence of it. I'm sure the little freak's got a shot of it."  
  
"Yes, well, did you see her AFTER she left the hospital wing?" Draco looked up at her, wondering what the fuss was this time.  
  
"No...I came here. Where you found me." 'Like you always find me,' he added silently. Why couldn't she, for once, find someone else to yell at?  
  
"Then you didn't see what that...that little...ooo! There's no word for it!" She threw back the curtain surrounding half of Draco's bed, and sat down abruptly. This sent all his piles of pictures flying away, scattered about the floor.  
  
"Gee, Pansy. You seem a little upset. Want to sit down then?" Draco tried to fight the urge to curse her on the spot.  
  
"You didn't see! Ooo, I SWEAR I'll make her sorry she ever chose that hairstyle..."  
  
"Hairstyle? Let me get this straight. You upset all of my work and are wasting my time about a HAIRSTYLE?"  
  
"She STOLE mine!" Pansy turned to face Draco, her chin length hair splaying out. "Most girls in this school have long hair. I know that a FEW have hair as short as mine, but only a FEW. And none in our year! She's copying MY style, and making it look bad."  
  
"Not any worse than you're doing, I'm sure..." Draco muttered. He stood up to start collecting his pictures around the room.  
  
"What did you say?" Pansy asked, watching him pick up all the photos. One by her foot caught her eye.  
  
"Why don't you get these done as wizards photos?" she asked, bending over to pick it up.  
  
"Because then the people in the pictures try to hide what they were doing, or pretend it never happened. Trust me, still ones are easier to blackmail with. Even if they are like filthy Muggle ones." Pansy was looking at the picture, her eyes widening.  
  
"Where did you get this one?!" she asked suddenly. Draco sat next to her to look at it.  
  
"Ah, that one. Same place I got most of the others - Creevey. I think that one will prove most useful. I'm thinking something big and crushing for that little mudblood."  
  
"You ALWAYS do something big. It never works."  
  
"Quiet Pansy. I don't see you doing anything at all. In fact, I've never seen you do anything to the Gryffindors ever."  
  
"That's because YOU always have to make it big and flashy. I, on the other hand, make it quick and biting. Very different. And much more effective I'd like to say, as well..."  
  
"Well, that's what YOU'D say. Not me, or anyone else worth listening to, I'm sure. Now give me the picture back."  
  
"No way. You'll ruin this perfect opportunity for me."  
  
"For YOU? It's my picture! Stole it fair and square, now hand it over!"  
  
"Never! AND, hopefully, I can teach you something about how to use these pictures more effectively, too."  
  
"Teach me? Hardly. You're the one who needs tutoring."  
  
"Different type of teaching. I know how to do this. Now shut up and listen for once!" Draco scowled, but finally resigned. He didn't have a plan for the picture anyway. And, hopefully, he could give Pansy a taste of her own medicine, by showing her every flaw in HER plan. Thinking to himself, Draco could see a bit of fun coming from this. Though he STILL wished that Pansy would have just buzzed off for once. 


	6. The New 'Do'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related, except possibly some merchandise...characters all JKR's!  
  
A/N: And the next chapter is up! Okay, I know, my updating is slow... wah, I'm really bad on that account...but the chapter is up now, so please enjoy ^^;  
  
The New 'Do'  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall. Hardly any students stayed this long for dinner. So it wasn't like she was stepping in front of the whole school. Then again, with gossipers like Parvati and Lavender, the news was sure to spread faster than the flu in a preschool. She sighed, knowing that she was being quite foolish. She didn't care what others said about her. She really didn't. Because that wasn't what mattered.  
  
She really wished that her hair hadn't been cut.  
  
As her stomach growled in protest, Hermione gave up and opened the doors. There were still a good deal of students there, chatting away about this or that. Oh, just her luck that tonight people decided to eat late. Hermione kept her eyes low as she walked across to the Gryffindor table, sitting herself down next to Harry.  
  
Harry seemed genuinely startled. He turned around to look at the girl who had sat herself down. It took him a second to figure out why she looked so familiar.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Ron leaned forward to look around Harry, his mouth in a small 'o' of surprise, his food (piled twice as high as Harry's) forgotten. Hermione just bit her lip.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey needed to cut a lot of it off...not enough supplies to get it all out." She reached out to grab some chicken to put on her plate, trying to ignore the other people at her table who were also now recognizing The Girl With Suddenly Shorter Hair who had plopped down next to The Boys Who Gaped.  
  
"I'll say she cut a lot off. It's only down to your chin now!" Ron was such an observant person now, wasn't he?  
  
"Yes, Ron, it falls to my chin now." She sighed before looking back at her two friends, ignoring the mutterings she heard around her as more people noticed the change. "It...it doesn't look that bad, does it?"  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed instantly. Hermione smiled, relieved now as she picked up a chicken leg.  
  
"Well, except that it is rather bushy still...and it puffs out quite a bit...and it makes your head seem wid-Oof!" Ron finally stopped talking as Harry's elbow collided with his stomach.  
  
"It looks great, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a thankful look, even if she felt twice as embarrassed now. Harry just gave Ron a quick 'why-do-you-say-those-things?' look before turning back to his dinner, acting as if nothing much had happened.  
  
"Hermione, are you staying down in the common room to study tonight?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning on it...I was going to just study in the dorm. It is quieter up there." Her gaze was fixed on her plate. Why was the Great Hall full of so many whispering voices? It was just hair!  
  
"Well, alright then..." Harry said, unfazed. "I just thought you might like to hear what Hagrid said to me earlier, about today's lesson."  
  
"When?" Ron interjected, trying to remember if they saw Hagrid after their small run-in with the Malaclaw.  
  
"Oh, he talked with me while you were running from Fred's little joke." Harry stopped as he noticed Hermione's very confused expression. "Fred played a little trick on us - well, more on Ron then me - on our way to the Great Hall. I swear, he's really pleased about something. Didn't skip a beat as Filch threatened him with everything he had. I think he scared Filch a little as he walked off, humming happily to himself." The three of them glanced down at the table, where Fred was still looking extremely pleased, if not eccentric with glee. George seemed a tad bit confused, but at least he didn't look like April Fools Day had been scratched off the holiday list anymore.  
  
"Oh..." Ron said, looking like he found this answer acceptable. Then he scowled. "I'll get him back. You just wait. I will."  
  
"Well,...why not get him back tonight Ron?"  
  
"What?" Ron looked at Harry suddenly, wondering what he was up to. Ron just SAID he'd get Fred back. He never had. Well, not yet anyway.  
  
"Get him back tonight. Just..." Harry stopped, thinking quickly to himself. "I don't know, run up to his dorm color his robes neon green or hang a Hider Spider (Official Hider Spiders can be found with any Weasley twin, a mere 5 Sickles each!) from HIS bed, or -"  
  
"Or turn his bed into the world's first Bucking Four-Poster?" Ron grinned, pleased with the chance he'd have ahead of him. He remembered vividly in his childhood when Fred had hid out behind his bed late one night, and every time Ron had been almost asleep, the bed would jerk into the air and then fall dormant again. Ron had slept on the floor for weeks, his bed thrown outside for fear that it would try to trample him if left in the room. Of course, now he knew more magic than Fred had then. Ron could make the bed buck about on its own as soon as someone put weight on it. He snickered at the idea.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. That sounds like some nice payback. I'll be your alibi, in the common room. We'll just say we were studying. Of course...it'd be more believable if Hermione was there. But obviously, if you want to study in your room..."  
  
"Why would you need me to make it more believable?" Hermione asked, not even trying to hide her dislike of the whole idea. (She was still Hermione, after all.)  
  
"Because," said Ron simply, "when have we ever studied of our own accord?" Hermione just bit her lip. Fred had done some pretty rotten stuff to Ron in the past...  
  
'Oh no,' she thought suddenly. 'George is corrupting me. Why else would I even *consider* helping them on such a pointless prank?'  
  
"Come on, Hermione. It's not like you'd be doing the prank! You'd just be studying in the common room with Harry. I'll study too, when I get back. See? Won't that be good?" Ron glanced at Harry, wondering if he could say anything to convince her.  
  
"Really, Hermione, do you think this is so bad? One little bit of payback for Ron. And I could tell you about what Hagrid said then." Harry was hoping she'd just give in already.  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione said finally. "But this better not become a weekly event, covering for Ron while he plays childish tricks on his brothers." She pushed her plate away, deciding she was quite done with eating. Harry and Ron stood up with her and they walked down the length of the table.  
  
Hermione only stole one glance at George. He had looked up as Harry and Ron passed, but his mouth dropped as he saw Hermione just behind them. Hermione gave a small embarrassed smile before jogging to the side of her two friends, perplexed as to why he reacted so strongly. Honestly, it was just hair!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione had to grab her books by her bed before she could study downstairs. That's where she saw Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Oh! Hermione is that you!"  
  
"Did you cut your hair then? It's so much shorter!"  
  
"Though, I must say, *I* see it as an improvement."  
  
"Oh, me too. Long and bushy is not in."  
  
"Then again, short and bushy isn't either."  
  
"Well, short is less bushy, in a way."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if she followed this conversation, but obviously Lavender and Parvati were pleased with the change. That meant that it couldn't be bad at all. Lavender and Parvati had by far shown that they had no qualms criticizing Hermione. If they didn't like something, they'd say it. For once, Hermione was glad for their opinions on appearance.  
  
"Well, I mean, thanks Parvati, Lavender." She smiled as she turned to go, heading down with her books in hand. She didn't hear the rest of Parvati and Lavender's conversation, though it went along the lines of "Still a little bookworm though," and found its way to "I know! That Terry Boot has just the most AMAZING eyes" startlingly quickly.  
  
Downstairs, Hermione set her books down next to Ron and Harry's pile. She sat herself down next to Harry at one of the couches, while Ron took a glance around the room.  
  
"Alright, you two, I'm gonna head up. If Fred or George comes in, distract them alright?"  
  
"Sure thing Ron." Harry closed the book on charms they'd stopped at the library for, as Ron took another look over the spell he'd copied out. After all, one doesn't just learn to make a bed buck about like a bull in normal class lessons! The mayhem that would ensue...  
  
"Alright, see you guys in a bit." Ron winked as he headed towards the 7th year boys dorm.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry spun on Hermione, suddenly serious.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
A/N: Thanx to all of you guys who read this. ^^ R/R, reviews make my day bright and happy. 


	7. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. No characters, no ideas, not even the fire in the Gryffindor common room. I own nada.   
  
The Talk *Dun dun dun...*  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Oh, why didn't she like the sound of that? Hermione shrugged off her sudden fear and anxiety, cursing the adrenalin that had pumped through her system, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Harry, don't say things so seriously. You'll get people worried. Now, what did Hagrid say?"  
  
"Hagrid? I - oh, right. Hagrid. Look, Hermione, Hagrid never spoke with me. But I need to speak with you. About a certain red-headed twin."  
  
And Hermione had thought there was enough adrenalin in her system. It seemed as though she was most assuredly wrong there! Her stomach clenched and she could feel the color drain from her face. But she once again laughed, averting her eyes quickly.  
  
"Wh- Whatever do you mean Harry? Nothing's happening between me and George."  
  
"I never said George."  
  
"..."  
  
"Or Fred. There's nothing between me and George or Fred. Either of them. Nothing."  
  
"Hermione, I saw you two. Not to mention your sudden absence from the common room all the time."  
  
"I - I'm studying! In my dorm!"   
  
"And when you were in George's room?"  
  
"I- I was..." Oh, she was losing this battle royally. Really, could she have done any worse? "Oh, alright, so...so we happen to be seeing each other. Is that a crime or something now?" She was keeping her voice low, thanking whatever God happened to be listening that Parvati and Lavender weren't in the common room tonight.  
  
"And why didn't you tell us? Me and Ron were kept in the dark this whole time."  
  
"What does it matter who I happen to be with? You know now, Ron will soon enough, solution found. Now, we can get to studying, yes?"  
  
"No, we most certainly can't. Hermione...I don't think you quite understand the situation."  
  
"Oh really, I don't understand? Well I'm not the one who's...suddenly barging in on someone else's love life, which is personal by the way." Harry was taken aback by Hermione's sudden switch towards anger  
  
"I'm not barging! And... aren't I a close enough friend to know what's happening with you? Look, the problem doesn't lie with you, anyway. It's Ron."  
  
"So I'm seeing his brother. Big deal. Not like other people haven't dated George before. Perhaps this will remind Ron that I am, in fact, a *girl*."  
  
"Oh, he knows that well enough, trust me." Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. Why did he have to be the one to tell her? "Hermione, Ron... likes you."  
  
"Yes, we've established this, being friends since first year."  
  
"No, I mean likes you. As in, 'buy-her-gifts, God-I-hope-my-breath-doesn't-smell-bad, let's-see-if-I-can-get-up-the-courage-to-ask-her-to-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me likes you." Hermione laughed. This had to be a joke.  
  
"Ron can't like me. Not like that, at least. It's absurd. I doubt that he even believes I can find a guy, let alone want it to be him." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you can't hear him in the dorm. 'Hey Harry, do you think Hermione would like one of these chocolate frogs I have left?' 'Hey Harry, do you mind if I try to partner with Hermione in Herbology?' Or, this morning's edition, 'Hey Harry, do you think Hermione likes long or short hair on guys?'"  
  
"Oh, he does not say that! He can't...and why would I ever like long hair? Ugh, no, guys need short hair."  
  
"What's wrong with long hair on guys?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, it just looks so girly!"  
  
"Not always..." Harry stopped and shook his head to clear away his slightly off-track thoughts, getting back on subject. "Look, I know you don't mean to, but you can't play with Ron like this. George and you might be having fun, but Ron is serious."  
  
"And me and George can't be?!" Hermione's defensive attitude evaporated. That was most definitely uncalled for. Sure, she hadn't told them. But she and George weren't...just having fun. She really liked him! She liked being with him, and talking, and just sitting there with him beside her, her head resting on his shoulder, and just feeling relaxed and happy. And he felt the same back!   
  
"*You* might be serious, 'Mione, but George doesn't seem the type to be serious to me. What's the longest relationship he's ever had? And, no offense, but did you ever think he might just be in this for the fun of the secret? I mean, I like Fred and George well enough, and they can be great guys, but I wouldn't trust them to stick around when something brighter and flashier walks along and distracts their short-attention spans, or to stick around after they're caught!"  
  
"Brighter and flashier?! Harry, first off, watch what you say about things you don't understand! George wouldn't drop me like that. He appreciates me, just the way I am! And second, George's past relationships aren't important. We're together now, and that's the only thing that matters! And, for your information, we've been together since Christmas!"  
  
"Christmas?" Harry blanched, realizing how long this had been going on, but then felt anger rise again. "Hermione, have you been keeping this secret that long? I thought you trusted us!"  
  
"I do! Or at least, I thought I did. I didn't know you'd come and start insulting me and my boyfriend!"  
  
"I didn't insult you! I'm concerned! For you AND Ron! Or did you forget him when George suddenly stepped into the picture?"  
  
"I didn't FORGET him! OR you! Though now, I think I could probably find more understanding friends. Study by yourself!" She collected her books and stomped out of the common room, through the portrait and off into the castle, leaving Harry sitting there by himself and the center of attention in the Gryffindor common room. As soon as their voices had started to carry, most people had decided that it was time for entertainment. Now the whispers that were flitting back and forth were making Harry wish there was a hole he could crawl into. Preferably deep and dark. He hated whispers and rumors and...well, most things that Parvati and Lavender enjoyed.  
  
Most.  
  
"Hey, Harry...where's Hermione?" Harry looked up into the oblivious face of Ron. Why was it that Ron could always pull of that I-have-no-clue-what's-happening,-dontcha-just-love-me? look?  
  
"She's gonna study in the library. Let's go up to the dorm to study, ok?" Harry picked up his things and headed up the stairs to their dorm room, Ron a few steps behind him, confused as ever.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione wasn't sure where she was going. She was just walking, trying to stop from tearing up. When that didn't work, she tried not to sniff and sob. Next, she was just trying not to cry fullout right there in the corridors.  
  
It was about then that she heard a couple of familiar voices in front of her. She looked up and saw the tops of a couple of red-headed heads rise as they came to the top of the stairs. George stopped when he saw her, and Fred halted a few seconds after, looking between them warily.  
  
She couldn't stop from crying now. She dropped her books and ran forward, burying her face into the front of his robes, hiccupping and sobbing.   
  
"Hermione?! What happened?" George wrapped an arm around her as he handed the books in his hand to Fred, and took in their surroundings. There was an empty classroom on their left, and he swiftly guided Hermione inside.  
  
"Fred, could you make sure no one pops in here for a visit? Thanks." And with that, he closed the door, leaving Fred with a huge pile of books and papers, and a visible scowl on his face.  
  
Fred collected all the books together in a pile on the floor, not much caring who's were who's. Then he slumped against the wall, muttering about twins and their stupid girlfriends.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, can you tell me what happened? Why are you so upset?" George hugged Hermione to him, swaying back and forth slightly as her sobbings became more controlled and quieter. Her sentences were still short and disconnected as she spoke though, her voice muffled by George's robes.  
  
"Oh, George...it was awful...Harry found out about us..."  
  
"...Well, he was bound to eventually, I suppose. He and Ron really aren't that stupid, in the end." 'Well, perhaps Ron is...' he added silently.  
  
"I know....but we fought...we never fight, not really...normally we understand each other alright...perhaps a small argument...but never like that..."  
  
"You two never fight?" George was starting to feel apprehensive now. But Hermione seemed to be ignoring him, enjoying the chance to use her voice.  
  
"I mean, he said some awful things....and I suppose I did too....but Ron will side with him, because they always side with each other, they always do! ...and then it'll be just me in classes, trying to find a partner...and sitting by myself...oh, and we won't talk like we had! I have missed talking to them, recently...."  
  
Hermione suddenly realized that George wasn't holding her as he had earlier. It was less warm now, more like support rather than the caring embrace she was used to. She stepped back and looked up, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"What is it?...oh, wait, you can't think...." Hermione stepped back and away from George. "Me and Harry? No!!! He's sweet and all but...something about that just seems wrong... How could you believe that?"   
  
"I'm sorry! I just..." George sighed. Time to give up. There was no explanation at hand, and fighting with Hermione right now did not look like a good idea. "Look, if Harry and you are such good friends, then I'm sure he's feeling upset too. You two will make up sooner or later. Until then though,... you have me."  
  
Hermione started sniffling again, wiping her face on her sleeve. He was much too sweet to her...  
  
He just came over and hugged her again, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"By the way, the short hair? Very cute." Hermione smiled despite herself, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"George, what did I ever do without you?"  
  
A/N: Major apologies on the wait. I kept looking this over and over...I still think it bites, but I don't think I can keep from updating much longer. Hermione turned out way more emotional then I ever intended...erm, she's stressing due to OWLs...yes....OWLs... .; Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. More Fight er, Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Not even George, who is far too sweet.... *sniffle* wish I did though... Characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just writing little plots for them...  
  
A/N: Yes, I do have an update... bit short though... eh... u.u; I shall write on! Oh, er, before I forget, excessive use of caps locks may follow, and, er, semi-mild cursing (I don't think it's bad at all, but different people have different standards.) You have been forewarned. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
More Fight - er, Talking...  
  
The following weeks were interesting ones, to say the least. Harry and Hermione had no desire to speak to one another. Hermione still remembered Harry's comment about 'brighter and flashier girls', and Harry was still offended that Hermione hadn't told them for so long, and still refused to tell Ron. Of course, he couldn't bring himself to tell Ron. He couldn't even tell Ron that he and Hermione were fighting, because that would lead to troublesome questions, like 'Why?'  
  
It didn't take Hermione too long to notice that Ron had no idea what had happened, the fact that he walked straight into breakfast the next morning and sat right beside her being a big clue. Harry had hesitated a second, before sitting on Ron's other side.  
  
Ron felt very happy with the whole situation, at first. He talked about Quidditch, and complained about the homework overload, and the idiocy of teachers, and no one interrupted him. Harry and Hermione *did* seem a bit quiet all the time, but he suspected that was due to other things. But as time went on, he suspected that these 'other things' might not be quite what he had thought of at first.   
  
Of course, he could just ask Harry.   
  
"Hey, Harry?"  
  
Harry had just walked in to the fifth years' boys' dorm from Quidditch practice. He was muddy. He was tired. His bones ached, and he still had homework.  
  
Oh, and Hermione had glared at him across the common room, before pointedly walking over to sit right next to George, grabbing his arm. Things were not happy in Harry's world.  
  
"What is it, Ron..." He tried not to sound too exasperated, but that was difficult. Not that Ron really noticed, anyway.  
  
"You and Hermione, well... you both seem awfully quiet lately..." Harry stiffened, trying to think of a quick excuse. If he told Ron that he and Hermione were fighting, he'd have to say why, and he didn't relish Ron's response to *that* whole mess.  
  
"Er...well, you know, we've...we've been concentrating on our homework a lot. OWLs coming up and all, exhausted our conversation skills..."  
  
"Oh. I suppose that's true... Merlin, I still can't believe how much homework McGonagall gave us today. I mean, we need breaks! We need relaxation!" Harry let out a sigh as Ron became quickly distracted by his own voice. One small comment from Harry, one giant issue flown right over Ron's head.  
  
This left him partially to his own thoughts. He hadn't planned on yelling at Hermione like that. And he hadn't meant to say some of those things he said. But he still believed he was right about what he had mainly talked about, even if he could have worded it better. And he'd be damned before he walked back up to Hermione and tried again. If she wanted to run off with George and hurt everyone, that was fine.  
  
.... Oh, yea, that was really just convincing. Harry would surely believe himself now.  
  
Harry let his head drop, falling face first onto his pillow.  
  
"Yea, I know! What does she think we are, house-elves?"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione leaned against George's arm distractedly, no longer glaring now that Harry had left the common room. In her head, she was mulling over all the complicated thoughts that kept plaguing her.  
  
Now that she had slept on it, and thought about it, she found it hard to be quite so angry with what Harry had said. He did have some points, she supposed. Like, she probably should have told Harry and Ron to begin with. And, now that she was thinking about it, she could recall a number of times where Ron would be looking at her funny, or attempting to stand up for her. And hadn't Ron gotten so upset about Victor? Sure, it was childish, but it was one way that people expressed affection. And... well, Ron did act childish most other times anyway, why not about this too?  
  
And then there was that distressing little voice in the back of her mind that said that Harry was right about George as well. She wished she could take that little voice and throw it in the lake. But, no, it had to sit there and point out every time that she saw Fred and George in the hall, a group of girls around them laughing and giggling. George always looked absolutely ecstatic in a crowd... especially one of girls....  
  
"Hermione... I think you're cutting off the circulation to my fingers,..." Hermione jolted up, turning to George. She hadn't noticed her increasingly tightened grip around George's arm; it almost looked like her nails might have bit into his skin a bit...  
  
"Oh, George, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." 'Or thinking too much,' her mind countered. 'Look, he looks so sweet now, and not at all angry. He wouldn't leave me.'  
  
'Oh, he wouldn't? Hm, is that a bright and flashy Gryffindor gal I see walking by?'  
  
'Quiet you.'  
  
"Hermione?" George wondered vaguely what Hermione could possibly be thinking. One second she looks happy and grateful, the next she's scowling like Snape when asked when he last took a shower. (The twins still had a bet on this. George thought it couldn't be more than five weeks. Fred was less optimistic at two months.)  
  
"George, I...would you -" Hermione was cut off, however, by the sound of yelling voices coming from the boys dorm. The common room was only sparingly occupied, but the few Gryffindors present exchanged glances, before eyeing the boys dorm again. Hermione hesitated a second, before making her way towards the stairway, George tailing right behind her, and Fred (who had been sitting there trying to ignore the little couple) a few reluctant steps behind them.  
  
Hermione could hear Harry and Ron yelling before she made it to the top of the stairs.  
  
"PERHAPS IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A *MORON* YOU'D SEE!!!"  
  
"A MORON AM I? AND WHERE DO YOU FIT INTO THIS? IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE ANY OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!"  
  
"THEN STOP *MAKING* IT MINE!" Hermione opened the door to see Harry lifted on his arms from his previous position of lying face down on his bed, glaring over his shoulder as he yelled at Ron, all the way across the room, though you'd think he was across a Quidditch field the way he was yelling. Both looked mad enough to kill, and Hermione hadn't a clue what they were talking about as Harry continued to yell.  
  
"EVERY DAY YOU TALK ABOUT HER, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE. YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR THAT?!"  
  
Or made she did have a slight clue...  
  
"WHAT THE *HELL* ARE YOU ON ABOUT HARRY?!" Ron was standing by the window, red in the face and nearly shaking. It looked like a lot of effort was being used to keep him right there, rather than letting him rush forward and throttle Harry right there. Hermione supposed the only thing doing that was their near 5 years of friendship.  
  
"'Harry, do you think Hermione prefers red, or blue?' 'Harry, do you think Hermione would like some cat toys for Crookshanks for Christmas?' 'Hey, Harry, which of these do you think Hermione would like?' Ron, you're BLOODY WELL OBSESSED! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU THAN HERMIONE!!!" Harry was glaring back at Ron, but Hermione could have sworn she saw something there, other than anger. It was like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't... something was stopping him....  
  
Hermione let out a gasp as those clever neurons in her brain figured it out. Ron stared at her, eyes widening as he realized that they had company.   
  
"I - Hermione, what..." he stared around helplessly before making his decision, and made for the quick exit. He ran into George at the doorway, but pushed passed him, only to run into Fred. After shoving away the mild deja-vu, he pushed past Fred too, and dashed out of the common room.  
  
Hermione was still staring at Harry, who had glanced at her only once before dropping face first back onto his pillow.  
  
"Er, Hermione, Ron just -" George began, but Hermione shushed him as a small smile alighted her face. She sat on the side of Harry's bed, wondering if she was right.  
  
"Harry..." she began.  
  
"Go away, Hermione," came the slightly irritated and very muffled reply.  
  
"You know Harry, it wouldn't be anything to be ashamed of."  
  
"... *Please* go away, Hermione."  
  
"No, Harry, really, I think it's wonderful. And cute, too."  
  
"Hermione, would you please -" Harry's muffled voice stopped abruptly, and he turned his head to stare at Hermione. "*Cute?*" Hermione nodded happily, and Harry dropped his head back to the pillow, mumbling something slightly offensive about girls and cuteness, though Hermione assured herself that he didn't mean it.  
  
"So,... what'd I miss?" Fred asked his twin, watching Harry and Hermione. George shook his head.  
  
"I haven't a clue..." 


End file.
